Отелло
by Black Kiba
Summary: Шюичи, вдохновившись драмой Шекспира, решил проверить своего возлюбленного, но все оказалось не так просто
1. глава 1

**Отелло**

Пейринг: Шюичи/Кей, Юки/Шюичи

Рейтинг: юмор, PG - 15

Саммари: Шюичи, вдохновившись драмой Шекспира, решил проверить своего возлюбленного, но все оказалось не так просто

Дисклеймер: Спасибо аниме

Примечания: если этот фик понравится, думаю что продолжу пэринг Шюичи/Кей, они оба такие кавайные

Репетиция в студии давно закончилась и утомленные члены группы Bad Luck разбежались по домам. Шла запись нового альбома. Учитывая темпы творческих прозрений Шюичи, работа продвигалась, точнее ползла со скоростью ртути в градуснике здорового человека.

Придя домой Шюичи решил тихонько оттянуться в ванне с плеером в ушах. В последнее время он пристрастился к французскому рэпу. Ему нравился не сколько ритм, сколько произношение и звучание слов. Естественно французского он не знал, но Шюичи прежде всего был музыкантом, поэтому ему просто нравилось как звучит этот язык в песнях.

Оттянуться ему не дали, прискакал Сакано-сан и утащил на очередную музыкальную вечеринку (хорошо хоть не ток-шоу). «Ради поддержания имиджа». Как и ожидалось, там было до того тоскливо и неимоверно скучно, что в конце-концов Шюичи сбежал смотреть телевизор в соседнюю комнату. Комната была оккупирована ребенком хозяев, ребенок внимательно смотрел в экран, на котором расплывалась трагедия Шекспира. Шюичи, знавший Шекспира по школьным спектаклям не был особенно удивлен тому, как любознательное дитя быстро пробегало глазами по субтитрам, потому как спектакль шел в оригинале.

Если бы только Шиндо-сан знал, какие это может повлечь за собой интересные, но неприятные для кое-кого последствия.

Завороженный дикой сценой ревности, устроенной Оттело Дездемоне, он уже представлял, как может отреагировать Юки на его собственную измену. Как ни странно это стало его навязчивой идеей. Впрочем розоволосый певец и так страдал нетривиальными увлечениями.

Тщательно все продумав, Шюичи только собрался поздравить себя с удачным выбором, когда его вялотекущие мысли запнулись об одну малЮЮЮсенькую проблемку: если изменять то с кем?

Кандидат №1 – его друг Хиро, - причины за – он его друг, причины против – он страйт, да к тому же его девушка была бывшей невестой Юки. Это совершенно не годилось. Друг дороже любовных амбиций. Значит это должен быть не достаточно близкий человек.

Кандидат №2 – его коллега по шоу бизнесу Рюичи, причины за – они коллеги, прекрасно понимают друг друга, но насколько он знал Рюичи был чересчур сентиментален и инфантилен, он ничего не принимал всерьез, кроме музыки, кроме СВОЕЙ музыки. А Шюичи хотелось чтобы все было по-настоящему, ему хотелось устроить слезливую драму, как у Шекспира, с участием же Рюичи, он боялся, что получиться элементарная комедия с примесью фарса.

Кандидат №3 – брат Юки, господи он даже имя его забыл. Нет, так далеко не уедешь. Семейные узы – что может быть священней.

Кандидат №4 -...

В этот момент, дверь комнаты подверглась жестокому удару, ее едва не вышибли, и за дверью, потрясая желтыми лохмами, с пистолетом в одной руке и скомканным листом в другой обнаружился его менеджер Мистер Кей.

- Простите Кей, а вы не могли бы в следующий раз стучаться помягче, - произнес недовольный Шиндо, - затем вглянув еще раз на офигевшего менеджера и добавил – и вообще стучаться.

-Что играем тут в конспираторов? Ты знаешь зачем я пришел? В этой чертовой проклятой бумажке проставлены сроки записи новой альбома, а ты, ты...

Шюичи только собрался было закатить грандиозную истерику по поводу того, что он в кои то веки устал, ему безумно хочется побыть одному, и еще он не закончил свой список кандидатов, стоп! Тут Шюичи посмотрел на свой список, перевел взгляд на Кея, потом обратно, и наконец его губ коснулась блаженная улыбка идиота, обнаружившего новую фантазию.

-А что я? Если все дело в текстах, так мы их быстренько напишем, - тут же перешел в атаку певец.

- Мы? – переспросил повторно офигевший Кей, - а почему мы?

- Как? Разве ты не собираешь помогать мне с текстами, думаю вместе у нас может получится быстрее – произнес коварный вокалист и встав со стула двинулся навстречу блондину.

- Эй Шюичи, сколько раз тебе надо повторять бака, чтоб ты закрывал за собой дверь!

Вечно недовольный Юки зашел в квартиру. Осмотрелся, заметил почему-то сконфуженного Кея и замершего на полдороге к нему раскрасневшегося Шюичи и мысленно почесал голову.

-Что тут происходит?

-Ну как что? Юки дорогой, ты не видишь мы тут репетируем! Пойдем Кей, я тут знаю неплохое местечко где можно все спокойно обговорить, - и не дав обоим мужчинам раскрыть рта, Шюичи схватил свой рюкзачок, подмигнул Юки, и схватив Кея за руку выволок его из квартиры.

-Может ты все-таки объяснишь мне что происходит? – в энный раз спросил Кей у Шиндо, пока они объедались мороженым в кафе напротив студии.

-Скажем так, - решил отмахнуться певец, - я решил тебя закадрить... Наступило молчание. Лицо Кея словно превратилось в некое подобие трагической маски.

-Эээ, Кей, ты в порядке? – отведомился доброжелательный Шиндо. И тут же ощутил прикосновение холодного дула у виска.

-Еще раз так пошутишь, - предупредил он, - и...

-Вот вы где! Шюичи как ты можешь? Сколько мороженого ты уже съел? А ты куда смотришь американец хренов! - Этот заливистый голос Сакано-сана невозможно было ни с чем перепутать.

И в самом деле, пока они говорили, ни Шюичи, ни Кей не заметили, что успели замять по три порции фруктового мороженого каждый.

-Ты хоть в курсах, что мы тебя уже три часа ждем в студии,- обратился к певцу Сакано, и буквально схватив того в охапку поволок на улицу.

Кей остался сидеть задумчиво помешивая ложечкой остывший кофе.

Когда звонкий голос Шюичи начал заметно хрипеть, первым это как ни странно заметил Кей. Он тут же остановил репетицию, притащил горячий чай с бутербродами, и укутав объевшегося мороженым певца своим неизменным пиджаком, начал тихо тому выговаривать.  
- Ты ничего странного не заметил? – едва слышно прошептал Хиро клавишнику.

Да вроде нет, а что- ответил Сугуру, почесывая голову.

- Что-то не припомню я, чтобы Кей о ком-то когда-либо заботился, - как всегда встрял шумный Сакано.

- Ты что-то хотел сказать? Милостиво спросил Кей, вплотную подойдя к Сакано и наставляя на него свой наган.

Тут всех прервал стук в дверь.

Сакано переглянулся с Кеем и открыл. Это был Сегучи Тома.

Кей-сан, Сакано-сан, у меня к вам разговор...


	2. глава 2

Встревоженные бэдлаковцы сидели в парке напротив студии и нервно размышляли что могло понадобиться Томе от их менеджера и продюссера так срочно и внезапно. Шюичи беспрерывно кашлял. В конце концов Хиро не выдержал:

тебе не надоело придуриваться Шу?

ШУ непонимающе посмотрел на него. –Ты о чем?

Я о твоем симулянтском кашле. Может хватить заставлять всех привлекать к себе внимание! – заявил гитарист как то уж слишком резко.

Прости, - только и выдавил из себя Шюичи. По правде говоря ему и в самом деле было плохо. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами все плыло.

Интересно, о чем они там говорят? – сменил тему Сугуру. Ему не нравилось поведение коллег, но необходимо было найти общий язык ради любимой работы.

Тома, небось как всегда чем то недоволен, а наши оправдываются, - безразлично заметил Хиро. У него с утра была жесточайшая депрессия, причины которых он и сам не мог понять. Вот наорал на друга. Тут он повернулся к Шу чтобы извиниться и увидел, как вокалист буквально расплывается на скамейке, от него шел такой жар, что рядом с ним готовы были растаять ледники.

Эй приятель, что с тобой? – Хиро и Сугуру переглянулись.

Тут к ним подбежал Сакано, точнее прискакал, и схватив всех в охапку начал весело гарцевать. Это стало последней каплей для Хиро: -Вы мне скажете что происходит или нет?

-Bad Luck отправляется на гастроли!

- И куда? – деловито осведомился Сугуру.

- На Окинаву, и знаете когда? Через две недели. Тома обо всем договорился и...

Тут его взгляд наткнулся на «молчание ягнят», точнее на молчаливых Хиро и Шу. Что то с ними было не так. Хиро тяжело дышал схватившись за Шу, а тот вообще не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

-нет, нет и нет. Не говорите мне сейчас что ничего не готово. Я знаю все ваши трюки! И когда наконец Сакано был на грани обморока, раздался спокойный голос снайпера:

-Оставь их сегодня, у Хиро депрессняк, а Шюичи заболел.

-но как, как...

Как всегда никак! – топнул ногой маленький Сугуру, демонстративно плюнул и ушел. Он знал, что если понадобиться, его не только старшие, а сам Тома из под земли найдет.

Сакано подхватил Хиро, который смотрел на него мутным взором, и направился в ближайший паб отпаивать своего подопечного.

Кей некоторое время смотрел на безжизненного Шу, потом подхватил и его тоже.

Я верну тебя Юки, подлечись сегодня, и никуда не выходи. Но завтра...

Дальше говорить не требовалось. Шу все равно не слышал.

Когда они подъехали к дому Юки, Шу проснулся. Он весь горел, розовые волосы слиплись от пота, и легкая безрукавка прилипла к голому телу, облегая сосочки и юношескую мускулатуру. Кей вздохнул. Он давно сох по собственному вокалисту, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Осторожно подняв мальчика на руки, он понес его к его бойфренду. Однако, оказалось что бойфренда дома не было, а ключи Шюичи не выдали. И вообще Кей был далеко не уверен в том, что Юки стерпит у себя больного певца. Еще раз вздохнув, Кей покрепче, сам едва дрожа, прижал к себе парня и поехал к себе.

Дома, он положил Шу на свою кушетку, принес много влажных полотенец, и стакан горячего молока. Работать в студии без вокалиста не имело смысла, и Кей решил что лучшая его работа будет здесь. Поставить Шюичи на ноги было первоочередной задачей. Как невовремя все случилось, подумал он. И где только этот несчастный успел простыть. И тут Кей вспомнил, как недавно ворчал Шюичи на Сакано, что тот вытащил его с ванны ради вечеринки, и вот сегодян они до помрачения объедались мороженым. Естественно что слабонервный Шу заболел, он был чересчур хрупкий. Завернув певца в несколько слоев своего любимого одеяла, он начал аккуратно протирать тому виски. Лекарств в доме было много, а вот еды нет.

После часа стараний, Кею удалось вытащить Шу из его спячки, накормить заказанной на углу пиццей, напоить лкарствами и чаем, и снова уложить. И пока Шюичи спал, кей тихонько сидел рядом, чистил оружие, вел деловые переговоры, успел прочесть ВСЮ свою почту, и даже убраться дома. Жил Кей, несмотря на свои высокие гонорары и сбережения, очень скромно. Почти бедно. Квартира представляла собой двухкомнатные апартаменты, одна комната для вещей, вторая для жилья. Все слишком практично. К нему никто не приходил и сам он тоже никого не звал. Личная жизнь Кея состояла из случайно просмотренных кассет, порносайтов, и долгого приема душа, где он в деталях представлял себе... как занимается любовью Шюичи с Юки. Это было ужасно неприлично и неправильно, но ведь никто об этом не знал, нэ?

Почему то выдумывать как объект твоего поклонения принадлежит другому было для Кея как холодный душ и вместе с тем жестоко возбуждало. Именно поэтому он никогда не пытался даже в малейшей степени привлечь внимание Шу к себе. Это было невозможно.

У Кея не было времени искать себе партнера, к тому же он так редко бывал дома, отдавая всего себя работе, группе, Томе, Рюичи, когда тот в нем нуждался. Они ведь были лучшими друзьями. Было даже время когда Кею казалось что он влюблен в Рюичи. Но это быстро выветрилоь едва они вренулист в Японию. А потом розовые волосы вытеснили из его головы все остальные цвета. Отныне он поклонялся розовому, фиолетовому и оранжевому. Цвета жизни. Как же он завидовал этой жажде жизни Шу. Его постоянным взрывам и эмоцианальным всплескам радости. До тех пор пока в глазах не появлялось затравленное выражение побитой собаки после того, как Юки в очередной раз посылал его. Это было больно и обидно. Тут вспомнив о Эйри, кей взглянул на время, был 10-й час. Сотовый Шу был включен, и Кей удивился что за все это время Юки даже не соизволил позвонить своему любимому и поинтересоваться все ли с ним в порядке.

Потом он подумал, что возможно Юки сам задержался. Отыскав его номер в телефонной книжке Шюичи, по имени «ДОМ», он позвонил.

Эйри слушает.

Юки-сан, привет это Кей? Слушай я тут звоню, хотел тебя предупредить что Шу заболел и поскольку когда мы пришли тебя не было...

Что с ним?

Да так простуда, похоже на грипп, просто ты ему не звонил, и я...

Что?

Решил что тебя надо поставить в известность, думаю он бы обрадовался если б ты хотя б сбросил ему СМС.

Я не знаю его номера.

Трубку повесили. Кей некоторое время сверлил трубку взглядом. Не замечая как два огромных, подернутых пеленой слез глаза сверлили его.

Он не заберет меня да. – прошептал едва слышно Шу.

Ну что ты маленький, конечно заберет. Хочешь я сам отвезу тебя. – ответил Кей готовый на что угодно.

Не надо – сказал Шу и снова уснул. Маленькая хрустальная капелька скользнула вдоль щеки и затерялась в складках одежды.

«Он все слышал, каждое слово, бедный» подумал кей, потом он уронил голову на руки. Разбудили его теплые пальчики мягко перебиравшие светлые пряди, убирая их с лица. Кончики едва касались его кожи. Вокруг была тьма, задернутые жалюзи не пропускали даже света фонарей, спина затекла, ноги ныли. Кей сообразив что он уснул, только вздохнул чувствуя как пальчики Шу гладили и перебирали его волосы. Его никто так не гладил, даже мама в детстве. Она терпеть не могла его длинные пряди и всегда грозилась их остричь. Никто никогда не хвалил его длинные волосы. В школе смеялись, а редким любовникам было не до того. Их интересовала только его нижняя часть. Самое интересно, что других волос на теле Кея вообще не имелось. Он был на редкость гладкий. Пальчики перебрались на макушку, пощупали там, остановились, спустились, коснулись носа и щек. Поглаживая и ощупывая. Оба молчали. Наверно Шу думает что я сплю, решил Кей. Как приятно, он почти мурлыкал и терся об руку Шу. А тот только молча гладил, пока один пальчик не лег случайно на губы. Это было божественно. Для Кея это было самое эротичное прикосновение которое он когда либо испытывал. Неожиданно для себя он высунул кончик языка и лизнул дерзкий пальчик. Но к его удивлению, пальчик не отдернулся, а слегка надавил на губы, заставив их открыть. Кей не успел заметить как он сидит едва дыша, к первому пальчику присоединися второй, похоже влажная теплота его рта была намного привлекательней шелковых прядей. Кей просто сидел и сосал его пальцы, наслаждаясь трогательной тишиной и влажными звуками, когда осторожно подняв руку он взял Шу за запястья и начал целовать. Потом он повернулся и замер. Шу действительно спал. Только его пальцы каким то образом двигались сами по себе. Скорее всего представляя что они сжимают другого. От этой мысли Кей чуть на разрыдался. Он резко встал, отошел в темный угол и закурил. Спящий Шюичи не шевельнулся, только его рука с вкусными пальчиками безвольно свисала с единстенной в доме кровати.


	3. глава 3

Утром Шюичи стало лучше и он даже смог встать и позавтракать. О ночном инциденте говорили только мягкость Кея и его усталый взгляд. «Что же ты делаешь со мной!» внутренне кричал кей, видя как аппетитно Шу облизывает ложку с вареньем.

Что же до самого Шюичи, он просто напросто забыл и о своем диком плане соблазнения Кея, и гастролях. Его волновало только почему Юки не позвонил.

Об Окинаве однако напомнил громкий Сакано. Он уже был в студии вместе с остальными. Они ждали их. Кей рассеянно одевался, он принял душ, однако легче не стало. Ночное путешествие пальчиков певца оставило его таким возбужденным, что пришлось принимать душ дважды. Шюичи, сказав, что ему нужно срочно домой переодеться, умчался и оставшись один, Кей быстро разрядился, вспоминая тепло кожи Шу во рту.

Когда Кей добрался до студии, все были там. Шюичи выглядел еще более устало и подавленно, температура спала, но голос все равно хрипел. Хотя для Кея даже это казалось суперэротичным. Он просто смотрел на Шу сквозь свои локоны, не замечая недоуменных взглядов Сакано и Хиро. Они давно заметили как Кей смотрит на Шу, как он дрожит стоит тому слегка прикоснуться, и постоянно опекает его. Но сегодня, чувства Кея были так ясно написаны на его лице, что Хиро начали терзать сомнения. Вчера Шу явно не ночевал дома, так как Юки рано утром, позвонил им сказать, что уезжает на пару дней, поэтому пусть Шу поживет дома у Хиро. Вопрос почему бы Шу не пожить у Юки без Юки, был проигнорирован. И теперь вот Шу супер несчастен, а Кей суперубит. Что-то явно назревало.

После трех часовой репетиции вымотанные парни сидели в том же парке и пили чай из термоса, который заботливый Кей специально сделал для него. Сугуру со своей сверхактивностью ускакал на послеобеденные занятия в колледже. Этот вундеркинд умудрялся совмещать карьеру с учебой, однако нынешняя популярность группы, явно не способствовало получению знаний клавишника. Как думали Шу и Хиро, Сугуру ходил на занятия исключительно ради поддержания имиджа. Учитывая перспективы Bad Luck они все будут слишком заняты в ближайшие пару лет. Только мозги Сугуру думали дальше. Хиро извинился за вчерашнюю вспышку злости и поинтересовался отношениями с Кеем.

-А что Кей? – невинно спросил Шу.

- Как что? – он со вчерашнего дня сам не свой, что то случилось вчера? Где ты ночевал?

- На это Шюичи едва заметно покраснел. – у кея признался он. Просто Юки не было дома, когда мы пришли, и он отвез к себе, но если ты подумал что...

-Да ничего я не подумал, - огрызнулся Хиро. Настроение почему то опять портилось. В глубине души Хиро не хотел признаться что отчасти завидует Шу. Влюбить в себя двух таких шикарных мужиков! НО больше всего ему сейчас не хотелось брать Шу на постой. Ему хотелось пойти и напиться за свое свинство.

Шу, будучи чрезвычайно чувствительным и деликатным, заметил смятение Хиро, тот передал ему что Шу придется искать себе ночлег на пару дней у Хиро, мягко заметил:

-Хиро, приятель не смущайся так, я как нибудь переживу. До родителей ехать далеко, я сниму номер в отеле. Деньги же есть. Правда, Юки опять забыл что у меня нет одежды с собой. Обычно он оставляет пару моих тряпок за дверью, как бы невзначай заметил Шу.

Кей весь трясся от гнева. Сегодня утром, ненавидя и презирая себя он подключил к рюкзачку Шу жучок и теперь запершись в кабинете внимательно слушал разговор друзей. «Эта блондинистая сволочь поступает так с ним не в первый раз!ә, «Он готов ночевать на улице, лишь бы избавить друга от неудобств», «У него ничего нет, а ведь он еще не вылечился» - вот такие мысли посещали его светлую голову. Предложить Шу пожить у него было нонсенсом. Во-первых ему было нечего предложить, во-вторых у него было тесно и неуютно, и потом Кей боялся себя. Он боялся показаться Шу собой настоящим. Нежным, терпеливым и заботливым. Ему не хотелось мешаться под ногами и надоедать своими жалкими просьбами о хоть какой нибудь завалящейся ласке. Кей всегда был один, сколько себя помнил. Ему с его опасными профессиями и экстремальным образом жизни никто не был нужен. Но сейчас, когда он наконец освоил постоянную профессию менеджера, научился работать в команде, и нести ответственность за вверенных ему людей, он начал меняться. Потихоньку и незаметно. Сначала потребность во внимании, а теперь еще это дурацкое увлечение розоволосым чудом.

Между тем розоволосое чудо начало издавать странные звуки похожие на всхлипы. И вот тут сердце несчастного продюссера не выдержало.

Совсем необязательно вот так публично рыдать! – заявил он, и схватив Шюичи за руку потащил к своей машине.

Хиро и Сугуру только молча переглянулись.

Кей, пожайлуста, постой, куда ты меня везешь? – всхлипывал Шу по дороге.

Неожиданно быстро они оказались возле дома Юки. –Кей, что ты делаешь? Зачем ты привез меня сюда?


End file.
